Hari-Hari di Peternakan Kecil
by florianon.98
Summary: Historia lelah. Ia butuh libur. Tak disangka, saat berlibur di peternakan tempat masa kecilnya, ia malah bertemu seseorang yang ia kenal. Seseorang yang membuatnya melupakan sejenak kepenatan di tengah rutinitasnya yang melelahkan.


**HARI-HARI DI PETERNAKAN KECIL**

oleh Fildzati

(Sebuah fanfiksi Shingeki no Kyojin.)

Pair : Historia Reiss X FarmRock-kun

OOC (Out Of Character)

Disclaimer :

Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama

All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Genre :

Drama

\--

Derap langkah kedua kuda itu terhenti setelah sang kusir menarik tali kekang. Kereta ikut berhenti, yang kemudian pintunya terbuka. Hanji melompat turun dari sana lalu memposisikan diri disamping kereta, mempersilahkan seorang perempuan mengikutinya keluar dari kereta.

"Yakin tak mau ditemani beberapa prajurit?" tanya Hanji pada perempuan muda itu.

"Yakin, Komandan. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Jangan khawatir." balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula, aku sedang ingin bebas dari hal-hal yang berbau militer dan pemerintahan. Aku butuh sedikit liburan."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku pamit undur diri, Yang Mulia." ucap Hanji sambil membungkuk hormat, diikuti anggukan perempuan itu. Melangkah pelan memasuki pekarangan rumah kayu yang dituju.

"Yang Mulia Historia!" panggil Hanji tiba-tiba. Perempuan itu cepat menoleh. "Kalau ada butuh sesuatu, jangan segan menghubungi kami!"

Perempuan itu, Historia Reiss, mengangguk mantap sambil berterima kasih.

\--

 **[Dua hari kemudian]**

Historia baru saja keluar dari ruang pemandian rumah itu saat menyadari bahwa ada seseorang lain di rumah itu selain dia. Dahinya berkerut, menebak kira-kira siapa yang juga berada di dalam rumah itu.

"Bibi?" panggilnya. Namun tak ada sahutan.

Ya, selama Historia tinggal disana, ada seorang ibu yang dipercayai olehnya untuk mengirim bahan makanan ke rumahnya. Rutin ibu tersebut, yang ia panggil Bibi, datang tiap pagi. Tak jarang pula Historia meminta Bibi untuk tinggal lebih lama, sekedar sebagai teman berbincang.

Historia melangkah mendekati dapur. Suara-suara asing terdengar dari sana. Makin dekat makin terdengar jelas. Dan ia semakin yakin bahwa orang lain itu berada di dapur.

"Yang Mulia! Maaf saya lancang memasuki rumah ini!" teriak sosok itu tiba-tiba. Wajahnya terlihat kaget, dan merasa bersalah.

Bukan, itu bukan bibi yang biasanya.

Dia seorang lelaki yang berpakaian khas para penduduk area pertanian disana.

"Kau?"

"Maaf, Yang Mulia! Aku hanya menggantikan Bibi yang tiba-tiba diminta membantu persalinan." ucapnya gugup. Sangat gugup hingga ia terlihat takut. "Saya pikir Yang Mulia sedang tidak ada, jadi saya berinisiatif menata bahan makanannya."

Historia mengangguk-angguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menatanya."

"Eh, tak perlu berterima kasih, Yang Mulia. Ini sudah jadi kewajiban saya."

Historia hanya berdehem pelan. Ia melangkah mendekati almari dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah cukup lama ya kita tidak bertemu." ucap perempuan itu.

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan. "Yha, kupikir sekitar setengah tahun, Yang Mulia."

"Tak perlu terlalu formal begitu. Panggil saja Historia."

"Tidak sopan kalau saya memanggil Anda dengan nama saja."

"Aku yang memintanya. Jadi, jangan khawatir kamu dianggap merendahkanku." balas Historia sambil menatap lawan bicaranya. Sedangkan lelaki itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Jika itu permintaan Anda, akan ku lakukan, Historia." sahutnya, menghela nafas panjang. Aneh rasanya memanggil sang ratu hanya dengan nama, tanpa embel-embel penghormatan. Meski sebenarnya.

Historia tersenyum. "Begitu lebih baik."

Lelaki itu beralih pada beberapa barang yang belum tertata pada ruangan itu. Kemudian berinisiatif membereskannya. Sedangkan Historia memilih untuk mendekati lelaki itu.

"Setelah ini kau kosong?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Setelah ini aku kosong sampai nanti sore."

"Kalau begitu, temani aku disini. Aku butuh teman mengobrol."

Seketika lelaki itu menoleh pada Historia.

"Tidak bisa, Historia! Bisa-bisa para tetua akan menghukumku."

"Sebentar saja. Aku benar-benar butuh teman berbincang. Aku cukup bosan disini. Sedangkan Bibi juga masih mengurus persalinan kan?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Memijat sedikit pangkal hidungnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau itu permintaanmu." desahnya. "Lagipula, kenapa kamu kesini? Ke peternakan terpencil seperti ini?"

Historia menunduk, sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu berbalik menuju ruang duduk. Lelaki itu mengikuti di belakang.

"Urusan beberapa pekan ini benar-benar menguras pikiranku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil libur sejenak. Dan kupikir, tempat ini cocok sebagai tempat liburanku."

"Haa... Bukankah masih ada tempat yang lebih baik daripada disini?" tanya lelaki itu. Historia menggeleng sejenak.

"Lagipula aku merindukan tempat ini."

"Padahal tempat ini telah menorehkan kenangan yang tak menyenangkan, bukan begitu?"

Historia hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan lelaki itu. Lalu menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Rekam memori masa lalu berputar, mengingatkannya pada kenangan-kenangan yang tak banyak manisnya.

"Kau benar." ucap Historia kemudian. "Tapi apa salahnya, bukan?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk. Juga, tak tau harus merespon apa.

Akhirnya mereka terjebak dalam diam. Tak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan. Sedangkan Historia, ia terlihat masih menerawang, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Diam-diam, lelaki itu memperhatikan. Memperhatikan perempuan yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu. Memperhatikan tiap jengkal yang ada pada diri perempuan yang masih mengisi hatinya.

Tinggi perempuan itu, baginya, sudah bertambah sejak terakhir mereka bertemu. Rambutnya juga memanjang.

Terlihat makin cantik, pikir lelaki itu.

Tapi, ada sesuatu pada diri Historia yang mengusiknya. Ditambah, wajah itu terlihat pucat dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas.

"Kau terlihat ... lebih kurus, Historia." ucap lelaki itu pelan.

Historia menoleh. "Kau memperhatikanku ya dari tadi?"

Lelaki itu hanya berdeham, membuang muka malu, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf."

Historia terkekeh. "Tak perlu minta maaf. Malah aku berterima kasih karena sudah memperhatikanku. Aku menghargainya."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Kini sambil menatap Historia. Menatap wajah cantik dengan mata biru seindah langit itu.

"Apa mereka tidak merawatmu?" tanya lelaki itu, hati-hati.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebagai seorang ratu, kau terlihat tak terurus. Dalam bayanganku, seorang ratu pastilah sehat dengan tubuh berisi yang diberi asupan nutrisi yang baik." jelas lelaki itu, kemudian menghela nafas. "Tapi, yang kulihat malah sebaliknya. Kulitmu terlihat sedikit kusam, helai-helai rambutmu juga tak sesehat dulu. Kantung matamu juga terlihat jelas, Historia. Padahal kau seorang ratu. Tak seharusnya kau terlihat seperti ini."

Historia tertegun. Tak ia sangka lawan bicaranya menyadari kejanggalan pada dirinya. Sebulan terakhir ia memang banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan pertemuan demi pertemuan yang menguras waktu dan tenaga. Sampai ia tak sempat merawat diri. Padahal para dayang selalu menawarkan diri untuk memijat dan melulur dirinya tiap ia selesai rapat. Namun ia selalu menolak, beralasan ia ingin segera istirahat tidur saja.

Ditambah, ia terlalu larut memikirkan permasalahan-permasalahan yang sedang ia dan rekan-rekannya hadapi, ia malah jadi tak berselera makan. Maka, tak heran ia terlihat mengurus.

Historia kemudian menghela nafas. Teringat pilihan-pilihan sulit yang sedang dihadapinya. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba memaksa melupakan sejenak semua permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi.

Tiiba-tiba saja rasa sesak menguasai dadanya. Sesak yang teramat hingga memaksanya menangis. Rasanya merepotkan.

"Apa kau terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang berat sampai bisa begini?" tanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba. Ia terlihat mengkhawatirkan perempuan itu, terutama setelah melihat raut wajah sang ratu yang menahan tangis.

Historia cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak! Tidak ada yang kupikirkan!"

Lelaki itu menyipitkan mata. Tak salah lagi. Raut wajah itu, Historia memang sedang menahan tangis.

"Aku tak tau permasalahanmu apa. Pun, aku tak tau apa yang sedang kau hadapi di luar sana. Tapi, jangan kau tahan tangismu." ucapnya lembut. Kelembutan yang membuat Historia makin nelangsa.

Entah kapan ia terakhir merasa diperhatikan seperti ini dalam lingkungan yang normal seperti di peternakan itu. Sedangkan ia terlalu lelah melihat wajah-wajah kusut di istana dan di bangunan-bangunan pusat kota. Ditambah, ia lebih sering bertemu dan bertatap muka dengan orang-orang yang jauh lebih tua dibanding dirinya. Terpisah jarak dari teman-temannya, dari angkatan 104th, yang disibukkan oleh hal-hal lain. Padahal ia rindu mengobrol dengan Mikasa dan Sasha.

Tak terasa, air mata sudah mengalir deras sejak tadi. Membuat lelaki di sebelahnya terkesiap melihatnya.

"Historia..." panggil lelaki itu pelan. Ada rasa iba melihat perempuan itu menangis deras. Ditambah, perempuan itu pula yang masih saja mengisi ruang kosong dalam hatinya. Membuat lelaki itu ingin sekali memeluk, mendekap lembut kemudian menenangkannya.

Tapi, bukankah itu lancang sekali?

Historia masih terus menangis, sesenggukan. Menangis dalam diam. Tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada orang disebelahnya.

Namun, lelaki itu menangkap bahwa tangis itu bentuk pelampiasan beban berat yang dirasakan perempuan itu.

Memberanikan diri, lelaki itu beringsut mengulurkan kedua lengannya pada Historia. Lalu memeluk lembut perempuan itu. Berharap pelukannya diterima sang ratu, dan mampu menenangkannya.

"Aku benar-benar cengeng ya? Lemah pula." lirih Historia ditengah isakan tangisnya.

"Sejak kapan kau cengeng? Historia yang selalu ku kenal adalah perempuan paling tangguh dan paling tabah." sahut lelaki itu, berusaha menghibur gadis itu. Namun Historia menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku cengeng, lemah, tak sanggup menghadapi permasalahan-permasalahan." isaknya lagi.

Lelaki itu terdiam. Tentu saja ia tak tau apa yang sedang dihadapi Historia. Apalah ia, hanya seorang peternak dari keluarga peternak, yang sejak zaman leluhur hingga saat ini berdomisili di peternakan, terus berternak binatang-binatang ternak. Ditambah tempat ia tinggal jauh dari kota, membuatnya nyaris tak tau kabar terkini selain seputaran panen gagal diserbu hama, bayi sapi lahir, panen melimpah, sampai kuda hitam yang kabur.

Rasa sayang lelaki itu pada Historia terlalu mendarah daging. Jangan salahkan ia yang amat ingin menguatkan hati perempuan itu yang terlihat terluka.

"Historia, kau tau? Kakekku selalu bilang bahwa tak ada manusia yang hidup tanpa permasalahan. Itu sudah kehendak alam. Tapi, alam pasti sudah memastikan jenis beban apa yang tepat buat manusia yang hidup. Kau pasti bisa menghadapi permasalahanmu, Historia."

Perempuan itu menggeleng. Kemudian membuka mata, menatap lelaki yang masih memeluknya.

"Kau tak tau apa yang sedang kuhadapi!"

"Tentu saja aku tak tau!" balas lelaki itu cepat. Kemudian melepas pelukannya, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi Historia.

Menghapus air mata dari sana, kemudian menangkupkan kedua sisi wajah itu dengan lembut.

"Yang aku tau, kau perempuan yang kuat dan tabah, Historia. Kau pasti bisa menghadapi segala permasalahan yang ada. Percayalah!"

Historia menatap lama pada kedua mata lelaki itu. Mencari kesungguhan pada kedalaman tatapannya.

Kemudian, entah siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir dua insan berbeda jenis itu bertemu.

\--

 **[Lima hari kemudian]**

Hembusan angin lembut membelai dedaunan pohon hingga berterbangan. Beberapa kuntum bunga ikut bergoyang. Diatasnya, burung-burung kecil asik membelah angkasa, berbelok menukik kesana kemari. Cahaya mentari pagi itu begitu cerah, menghangatkan di musim semi yang terkadang masih terasa dingin.

Beberapa lelaki paruh baya sibuk memindahkan peti-peti kayu berisi sayuran ke atas kereta kuda untuk dikirim ke kota. Sebagian lagi mulai mencangkul tanah untuk nantinya kembali ditanami.

Lelaki itu membuka pintu kamar tidur. Kemudian melihat seorang perempuan bersurai pirang masih terlelap dalam balutan selimut. Tanpa berpakaian.

Menyadari ada seseorang lain di kamarnya, perenpuan itu menggeliat sebelum bergerak duduk.

"Kau, rupanya. Ku kira siapa." ucapnya.

"Maafkan kelancanganku tadi malam, Historia." sahut lelaki itu, sambil menunduk. "Harusnya aku bisa mengendalikan diri, dan tidak kebablasan menyentuhmu sejauh itu."

"Sudahlah. Kau minta maaf terus dari kemarin malam. Aku sendiri yang mengizinkanmu. Jadi, jangan minta maaf lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau kau hamil? Semua akan jadi runyam."

Perempuan itu menatap lawan bicaranya, terlihat santai dan tak khawatir.

"Menurut perhitunganku, saat ini aku tidak sedang dalam masa subur. Sangat memungkinkan aku tidak hamil." ucapnya.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Kau sendiri yang keras kepala, mengizinkanku pula."

Historia terkekeh. Lalu beringsut meninggalkan ranjang yang menjadi saksi kejadian tadi malam.

Kejadian yang seharusnya didasarkan atas rasa cinta dan ikatan yang sah.

Sayang, pada malam itu, entah apa yang mendasari kejadiannya. Nafsu? Gairah? Atau bisikan setan?

Yang jelas, langkah Historia kini berbeda. Tak senormal sebelumnya. Efek kegiatan malam yang seharusnya dilakukan pasangan suami istri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Historia. Kenapa kau malah melakukan itu pertama kali denganku? Padahal, apalah saya ini. Rekan-rekanmu di luar sana menurutku lebih pantas. Ah, siapa namany? Eren? Ya, Eren. Bukankah dia lebih pantas? Apalagi Kapten Levi. Mereka pasti jauh lebih bersikap pantas untuk hal seperti tadi malam." komentar lelaki itu.

Historia hanya berjalan berlalu menuju ruang pemandian.

Eren? Laki-laki dengan obsesi kebebasannya itu sudah dimiliki Mikasa. Ia tak mau menyakiti perasaan Mikasa. Terlebih, mau bagaimanapun ia tak tertarik melakukannya dengan Eren. Dan ia yakin Eren pun tak mau.

Kapten Levi? Apalagi lelaki itu. Meski ia sempat mengagumi sosok tangguh tersebut, tapi mengingat lelaki itu pula yang pernah mencekiknya, ia pun tak sudi disentuh jauh oleh kaptennya itu. Ditambah, ada isu Kapten Levi sering melakukan kegaiatan malam berdua dengan Komandan Hanji.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Historia keluar dari ruang pemandian. Melangkah menuju ruang dapur dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatkanku sarapan."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih. Ini tugasku." balas lelaki itu datar. "Kalau boleh tau, benarkah besok kau akan kembali ke kota?"

Historia mengangguk. "Aku sudah cukup lama libur."

"Pasti banyak pula yang sudah ku lewatkan selama aku disini."

"Pasti berat menjadi seorang ratu. Selalu sibuk."

"Begitulah." balas Historia.

Lelaki itu kemudian menoleh pada perempuan itu, kemudian membuang muka.

"Besok kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Paman memintaku membantunya mengurus babi-babi yang baru lahir."

"Heh?"

"Ya, nanti jika aku keluar dari rumah ini, kita tak akan bertemu lagi hingga entah kapan." balas lelaki itu.

Historia tertegun. Rasanya tak rela.

"Jadi, kau mau kita berpamitan sekarang?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Kemudian melangkah, memeluk Historia. Erat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Historia."

 **\--**

 **End**

 **Author Corner**

Buat yang sudah baca manga chapter terbaru, pasti tau kalau Historia sedang hamil. Sayangnya, masih belom tau nama laki-laki yang menghamili Historia. Info sementara, laki-laki yang menghamili Historia adalah 'teman' masa kecil Historia yang sering melempari batu.

Karena itulah aku gak nyantumin nama orang itu disini.

Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfiksi ini.

Mohon kritik sarannya ya, minna!

Dan terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca fanfiksi ini sampai selesai!


End file.
